ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Kane
Thomas "Tom" Kane is an American voice actor who voiced Magneto from Wolverine and the X-Men and Marvel vs. Capcom 3 series. Filmography Animation roles *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius''- Dean Cain (in "Jimmy Goes to College") *''The Angry Beavers''- Oxnard Montalvo *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012)''- Ultron, Jasper Sitwell *''Back at the Barnyard''- Freddy's Dad (in "Meet the Parents") *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011)''- Commissioner Gordon *''Ben 10 - Ultimos, Donovan Grand Smith, Arcticguana'' *''Duck Dodgers''- Walter Carbonite *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009)''- Mr. Herriman, Additional Voices *''Grim & Evil''- Cap'n Heifer *Heavy Gear: The Animated Series''- Greco'' *''Histeria!''- Martin Luther King, Jr. (in "Heroes of Truth and Justice"), Additional Voices *''Iron Man (1994-1996)''- HOMER, Stingray, Sunturion *''Kim Possible (2002-2007)''- Monkey Fist *''The Legend of Korra''- Judge Hotah *''MAD''- Farto Tuner Announcer, Giant Fish, Narrator, Rejected Smurfs Announcer, Him, Dr. Cameron McCarthy *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show''- Santa Claws *''The Powerpuff Girls''- Professor Utonium, Him, Talking Dog *''Robot Chicken''- Yoda, Morgan Freeman, Additional Voices *''Spider-Man''- Doctor Doom *''Star Wars: Clone Wars''- Yoda *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars''- Jedi Master Yoda, Admiral Wulff Yularen, Opening Narrator *''Teen Titans''- Bob (in "Employee of the Month") *''Totally Spies!''- Helmet (in "Model Citizens") *''Transformers: Prime'' *''The Wild Thornberrys''- Darwin the Chimpanzee *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)''- Magneto, Professor Thorton *''The X's - Lorenzo Suave and Some Old Guy'' *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' Live-action roles *''78th Academy Awards''- Announcer *''80th Academy Awards''- Announcer *''83rd Academy Awards''- Announcer *''84th Academy Awards''- Announcer *''AFI Tribute to Michael Douglas 2009''- Show Announcer *''AFI Tribute to Sean Connery 2007''- Show Announcer *''Back to You''- Narrator *''Samuel L. Jackson: An American Cinematheque Tribute''- C-3PO *''Stand Up to Cancer 2009''- Show Announcer *''Stand Up to Cancer 2010''- Show Announcer *''Team Knight Rider''- Dante (voice) *''Who's The Boss''- TV Newscaster (in "Tony, Can You Spare a Dime?") *''Lady Gaga and the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular''- Show Announcer Movie roles *''9 (2009)''- The Dictator *''Dear Santa (2005-2006)''- Santa Claus *''District 9 (2009)''- Newscaster *''Dracula II: Ascension (2003)''- The Doctor *''Dracula III: Legacy (2005)''- BBC Anchorman *''Dracula 2000 (2000)''- CNN Anchorman *''Halloween H20 (1998)''- Dr. Samuel "Sam" Loomis (voice) *''Hulk Vs (2009)''- Professor Thorton *''Infinity's Child''- Phleig Narrator *''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003)''- Lord Monkey Fist *''Next Avengers (2008)''- Iron Man, Ultron *''Poetry Contest: Poems in History''- Himself (guest star) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)''- Professor Utonium *''The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003)''- Professor Utonium *''The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000)''- Angel Voice *''Rugrats Go Wild! (2003)''- Darwin *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001)''- Professor Robert Kaufmann *''Shrek the Third (2007)''- Princess Guard *''The Smurfs (2011)''- Narrator Smurf *''The Smurfs 2 (2013)''- Narrator Smurf *''The Smurfs 3 (2015)''- Narrator Smurf *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)''- Jedi Master Yoda, Admiral Yularen, Narrator *''Through the Eyes of Forrest Gump''- John F. Kennedy (voice) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002)''- Darwin *''The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie''- Darwin *''Wish Me Luck''- Slag Video-game roles *''Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009-2011)''- Commissioner Gordon, Amadeus Arkham, Louie Green, Warden Quincy Sharp *''Batman: Arkham City (2011-2012)''- Mayor Quincy Sharp *''Batman: Arkham Origins (2013)''- Quincy Sharp *''Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010-2012)''- Takeo Masaki, Dr. Schuster *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012)''- Takeo Masaki *''Call of Duty: World at War (2008)''- Takeo Masaki *''Dance Central 3 (2012)''- Dr. Tan *''Escape from Monkey Island (2000-2001)''- Bagel the LUA Bar Patron, Heckler, Pegnose Pete, Pirate 6 *''Fat Princess (2009-2010)''- Announcer *''Final Fantasy XII (2006-2007)''- Marquis Halim Ondore IV *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009)''- Professor Utonium, Him, and Mr. Herriman *''Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999)''- Mallory, Jesus *''Grim Fandango (1998)''- Raoul, 2nd Mayan Mechanic, Gate Keeper, Cat Track Announcer *''Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000)''- Cardinal Galen Yi, Units #13 *''Interstate '76 (1997)''- Skeeter *''Interstate '76 Nitro Pack (1997-1998)''- Skeeter, Natty Dread *''Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012-2013)''- Various different characters in Middle Earth *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011)''- Yoda *''Mercenaries''- Additional Voices *''Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009)''- Magneto *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006-2007)''- Grey Gargoyle, Professor X, Kurse, Triton *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Magneto *''Pitfall 3-D: Beyond the Jungle (1998)''- Arcam, Scourge *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)''- Fat Princess's Story Announcer *''Playtoons (series) (1994)''- Dr. Seuss Narrator, The Zax, The Grinch *''Resonance of Fate (2010)''- Antourion *''RTX Red Rock (2003)''- M.E.L., Panel Voice *''Rugrats Go Wild! (2003)''- Darwin *''Shadow of Rome (2005)''- Narrator, Additional Voices *''Soul Calibur IV (2008)''- Yoda *''Spore (2008)''- Trailer Narrator *''Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003)''- Additional Voices *''Star Wars: Battlefront (2004-2005)''- Admiral Ackbar, Yoda *''Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005)''- Imperial Officer 3, Yoda *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002-2003)''- Longo Two-Guns *''Star Wars: Demolition (2000)''- Boba Fett, Bib Fortuna, General Otto, Lobot *''Star Wars: Droid Works (1998)''- C-3PO, F-TO, Rebel Sympathizer, and Narrator. *''Star Wars: Empire at War (2006-2007)''- C-3PO, Additional Voices *''Star Wars: Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000-2002)''- Yoda *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer (1999-2000)''- Elan Mak, Slide Paramita *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999-2000)''- C-3PO, Barbo, Jym Lang, Prisoner, Thug Leader *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)''- Yoda, Cin Drallig, Neimoidian Guard, Neimoidian Brute, Jedi Leader *''Star Wars: Force Commander (2000)''- AT-AT Driver, ATC-Airfield, ATC-Star Destroyer, C-3PO *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008-2009)''- Captain Ozzik Sturn, Kento Marek, (credited as Jedi Knight), Lobot *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010)''- Yoda *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001-2002)''- Boba Fett, C-3PO, Empire Missile Destroyer Captain, Vilmarh Grahrk, Yoda, Naboo Destroyer Captain *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002-2003)''- Yoda *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003-2009)''- Boba Fett, Cultist 3, Stormtrooper 1, Rodian *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002-2009)''- Reborn Jedi 2, Rodian 1, Shadow Trooper 1, Stormtrooper 3 * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002)- Captain Juno, Yoda *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003-2013)''- Master Vandar Tokare, Uthar Wynn Additional Voices *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (2004-2012)''- Master Kavar *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011-2012)''- Secret Major Characters * Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002)- Dax Gazaway, Shrivel Braittrand *''Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005)''- Yoda, Captain Talbot, Trandoshan Slaver #2 *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001-2002)''- Crix Madine, Imperial Pilot 2, Transport Captain 3 *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003)''- C-3PO, Crix Madine, Imperial Pilot 2, Imperial Recruiter, Yoda *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (1996-1998)''- Leebo * Star Wars: Starfighter (2001-2002)- Mercenary Pilot, Wingman *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (2001)''- Battle Droid, Chancellor Valorum, Yoda *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999)''- Cmdr. Beckman, Golav Nakhym, Nien Nunb, Imperial Officer *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997)'' *''Storybook Weaver (1994)''- Narrator *''Storybook Weaver Deluxe (2004)''- Narrator *''The Curse of Monkey Island (1997-1998)''- Captain Rottingham, The Flying Welshman * The Dark Eye (1995)- Narrator *''The Hobbit (2003)''- Narrator, Additional Voices *''The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010)''- The Narrator *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002)''- Gandalf *''The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction (2001)''- Professor Utonium, Him *''The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Pet Project''- Professor Utonium *''Thor: God of Thunder (2011)''- Odin *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011)''- Magneto *''X-Men Legends (2004-2005)''- Chuck Simms, Additional Voices *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005)''- Additional Voices Disney Parks *''Disneyland/Disney's Hollywood Studios: Jedi Training Academy''- Yoda, C-3PO *''Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom: A Fan Film of Epic Proportions''- Yoda *''Star Tours: The Adventure Continues''- Admiral Ackbar *''Star Wars Weekends: Star Wars Parade''- 2011 Parade Announcer *''Walt Disney World Monorail System''- 2012 Monorail Narration Category:Voice Actors Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Men Category:The Avengers Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Iron Man Category:Spider-Man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Star Wars Category:Teen Titans Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Final Fantasy